Heaven's Light:Part I Story
by guardianranger
Summary: Cara a special girl who can control the powers of the elements. Is protected by the chosen ones-meaning 10 of the power rangers, from different series. She will chose some kids to take part of the next new teams. Have many adventures, challenges coming.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:Part I

Hey! This is another power ranger story.

It involves 10 special guys caring for a young girl with a special gift.

Cara-A young girl with a special gift. Loses her mother and stepfather both killed.

Age:She is 13 years old in this story

Hair:Light Blonde

Eyes:Can changed

Power:Control the elements, until the time being comes to fine a team of kids who take the elements.

Place:Unknown, but it's huge mansion.

Parents:Unknown-where elders on KO-35.

Adopted dads:Tommy Oliver, Andros, Mack Hartford, Ziggy Glover, Rocky Desantoes, Bridge Carson, Sky Tate, Dillion, Ryan Mitchell, Mike Corbrett. These are the 10 guys who were appointed to be the guardian of Cara. Even through some of them have their own families to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

Need Help!Part I

Hey! My name is guardianranger, I need some help for the others meaning the kids. I don't know all of the birthstones, so if you could help !

Name:

**Power:**Controls Lightening-Emerald

Age:

Parents:

So far I have Cara-who has 10 dads as power rangers. She beholds the elements.

Name:

**Powers:**Control Water-Sapphire

Age:

Parents:

Name:

**Powers:**Controls Thunder-

Age:

Parents:

Name:**Cara**-Last name unknown

**Powers:**Control Fire-Ruby

Parents:Ziggy-green, Dillion-black, Tommy-black, Andros-red, Mike-, Ryan-silver, Bridge-green, Sky-blue, Mack-Red, Rocky-Red.

Age:13

Name:

**Powers:**Controls Ice-Crystal

Age:

Parents


	3. Chapter 3

Introduction:Part II

Thanks! For DarkPriestess66 for helping with one of characters in the story.

So Far I only have 3 kids at the moment on the team.

Name:Cara-Last Name unknown at the moment

Power:Controls Fire-Ruby

Parents:Dead

Raised:By 10 of the rangers from different series.

Age:13

Elements:Controls most of the elements. Until she finds the owner of the elements.

**Name:Destiny;**

**Age:15**

**Powers-Elements:Controls Water-Nickname-Sapphire-Color:Silver**

**Place:Grew up at Pai Zhua Temple**

**Name:Victoria Trueman**

Parents:Scott Trueman-red RPM-Ranger

Powers:Controls Wind-grey

Age:13

**Name:Joseph Scott-**

Parents:Jason Scott-Red Mighty Morphin Ranger

Powers:Controls Thunder-Yellow

Age:16

So Far those are the kids in the story.

Cara-guardians are-Andros-, Tommy, Ziggy, Dillion, Mike and Leo Corbrett, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Rocky Desantoes, Mack Hartford and Ryan Mitchell in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Kids So Far:Part I

**Destiny:** Age:15-Controls Water-Sapphire-Color-Silver

**Joseph Scott:** Age: 16-Controls **Thunder**-Color Yellow-Father-Jason Scott

**Victoria Trueman:** Age:14-Controls **Wind**-Color-Grey-Father-Scott Trueman

**Cara:**Age 13, Controls **Fire**-Color-Red:Parents-Ziggy, Mack, Andros, Ryan, Mike, Sky, Tommy, Bridge, Dillion, and Rocky.

**Andrew Corbrett:** Age:14-Controls **Lighting**:Color Purple-Parent:Leo and Kendrix

**Amy Russell:** Age: 13-Controls-**Earth**-Color:Green-Parent:Nick Russell

**Rain Bradley-**Controls **Ice**:Color-Blue-Parents:Blake and Tori Bradley

**Courtney Bradley-**Controls Snow-White-Parent:Hunter Bradley.

**Laura Hartford:**

I still need some help with a few more kids in the story. As there will be allies in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

School:Part I

It was the first day for school for Cara. Since her parents death on their home planet KO-35 where they were elders. Same home planet that Zhane, Andros and Karone were raised and born at.

Ziggy, Dillion, Tommy, Andros, Mack, Rocky, Ryan, Mike, Sky and Bridge were her guardians now.

Some of her guardians had kids that were in school. Also would be following their parents footsteps soon as rangers.

Cara holds a special gift, contains the powers of the elements. At the moment her power is Fire. She is the chosen one to be the red ranger.

Still has to fine the others who hold the elements she carries for the time being.

Most of the grown-ups were waiting at the secret headquarters, where some of the former rangers stay.

"Man!. It doesn't take this long to get dress"exclaimed Will the black operation overdrive ranger said out loud. Glaring over to Mack who is the leader of the operation overdrive team in the face.

"Just, Wait until you have kids then you will know"answered Nick pointing it out.

"Don't you like being a father?"asked Connor wondering.

Nick turns toward the red dino thunder ranger in the face.

"Yes. I love being a father to my daughter"answered Nick peering at the younger ranger in the face.

"Connor! Leave them alone"shouted Amy who came racing from upstairs.

"Amy, Is Cara ready yet?"asked Kira, adopted daughter to Tommy.

Before Amy could say anything at the moment.

They heard footsteps racing into the kitchen.

Cara yells out loud.

"HEY!Yelled Cara out loud.

Some of the rangers covering their ears

"Man!. You could have warn us that your daughter could yell this loud"exclaimed Ashley who had come along with some of her friends.

"What was the point of telling you"said Joseph who was eating an apple.

"Bye, We better get going"yelled Victoria giving her uncles a hug. Since her father-Scott was busy at work.


	6. Chapter 6

Background Information:Part I

I'm going to give some background information on each of the kids. So that way you aren't confused what's going on in the story.

Joseph Scott is the son to the first red ranger, Jason Scott. He has four older siblings in his family.

Cassandra Scott-Age 19-Engaged

Andrew-Andy-Age 18-Senior at Space Partol Delta-Green

Ellen-Age-18-Senior at Angel Grove High School-

Maggie-Age-17-Junior at Angel Grove High School

Joseph-Age 16-Freshman in High School:

Hair:Black

Father:Jason

Mother:Deceased-

Eyes:Blue

Car:Hummer

Hobbies:Basketball, Soccer and Karate

Colors:Black and Red

Height:5"8

Victoria Trueman is the daughter to Scott-of the RPM Team.

Doesn't have any siblings. Her father's brother died in a plane incident.

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

Height:5"8

Colors:Purple and Silver

Hobbies:Karate and Rollarblading.

Cara

Age:13

Hair:Light Blonde

Real Parents:Deceased

Eyes:Can changed colors

Colors:Purple, Silver, White, Aqua, Red and Green

Height:4"8

Hobbies:karate, Singing, Dancing

Dislikes:Afraid of Heights, snakes and needles

Andrew Corbrett is the third oldest in his family. He is the son to Leo and Kendrix who are the red and pink lost galaxy rangers.

Brett-Age 20

Lita-Age 18-Engaged-Pink

Andrew-16-Purple-Lightening.

Hair:Yellow

Eyes:Blue

Height:5"8

Car:Alexis

Hobbies:Science and Sports

Colors:Red and Pink

Amy Russell is the only child to Nick the red mystic force ranger.

Hair:Dark Brown

Father:Nick

Mother:Deceased-Madison-Died

Colors:Purple, Pink and Red

Hobbies:Doesn't have one.

Height:4'8

I don't own Rain Bradley, do I won't do that one ok.


	7. Chapter 7

School:Part II

Victoria, Amy, Alexandra, Ken Joseph, Andrew and Cara were on their way to school. They were dicussing with each other, what subjects they would enjoy the most.

What the four of them wouldn't know, is that they would hold the elements as the next rangers like their parents.

"Cara. Don't worry school isn't that bad"said Ken who was drinking tea.

"How would you know this?"asked Alexandra staring at one of her cousins in the face.

Ken blushed a little in the face.

"Cara, Most of us know what high school was like"answered Amy who had attended school all of her life. Since her mother's dead a couple years ago.

"Yeah!. Your the only one who actually wanted to go to school"answered Ken.

"Hey!. That's not true"shouted Andrew who was taught about everything on earth. Since he wasn't born on earth, but on a different planet. He went to a different kind of school.

"OK, That makes two that went to school"exclaimed Ken throwing his hands up.

"Cara, Don't mind him"."Ken doesn't have any idea what's he's saying at the moment"answered Amy peering over to Cara who looked nervous wreck.

"It's ok. I get this all the time when my parents were still alive"answered Cara sadly missing her parents who are dead now.

"Both Amy, Alexandra and Victoria lost their mothers"answered Joseph knowing.

"So did you, Joseph lost your mother"answered Victoria.

I know that all of the kids are different ages. But! These kids that are in this chapter are going to be freshman in High School.

Rain Bradley-Age 16-Sophomore

Hair:Black

Eyes:Navy

Parents:Blake and Tori

Color:Blue-Ice

Height:5"11

Hobbies:Motorcross and surfing.

Attended both of Thunder and Wind Academies.

A couple hours later they were in one of their classes.

"Man! I hope we don't get that teacher that our parents had in their high school"moaned Maggie-who is the daughter to Jason. She is a junior in High School.

"Which teacher is that?"asked Cara wondering. Since she has only been living on earth for about 9 months now.

"I also hope that our uncle's ex-girlfriend isn't teaching here"groaned Maggie and Kyle at once.

At the mention of their uncle's ex-girlfriend in walked Katherine Hillard with a couple new transfer students.


	8. Chapter 8

Transfer Students:Part I

Maggie, Kyle, Kenny and Abby weren't too happy about getting their uncle Tommy's ex-girlfriend is one of their teachers.

Katherine Hillard peered at some of the students who were sitting down in their seats. Noticed some of the kids in the classroom.

"Ok!. We have some transfer students who will be attending our school for the time being"."Courtney Bradley, Destiny and Laura Hartford"answered katherine pointing to the 3 girls standing there of course.

"Hello"said Laura waving to the other students in the classroom.

"Girls, Do you mind telling about yourself?"asked Katherine wondering.

At the moment, Cara felt something inside telling her that two of them were chosen ones for the elements she is carrying of course.

Know need to worry, about others knowing who the rangers are. Because right now, in Katherine history classes the kids are children of the former rangers.

"I'm Courtney Bradley, daughter to Hunter Bradley of Blue Bay Harbor"."I spent most of my life at the wind and thunder academy there in Blue Bay Harbor with my cousin Rain who is the daughter to Blake and Tori"answered Courtney.

"My name is Alexandra Bly daughter to Xander Bly of Rootcore"answered Alexandra.

"I'm Destiny, spent most of my life at Phi Zhua Temple"answered Destiny smiling.

"Wait, Isn't that where the red, yellow and blue ranger were taught?"asked Kenny wondering.

"Yes! That's where the jungle fury team was studying there"answered Destiny not wanting to get into anymore details at the moment.

Katherine looked up when one of Cara's friends said something to her.

"Cara. Are you alright?"asked Victoria wondering.

"You look kind of pale"answered Courtney.

Cara slowly get's up from where she was sitting of course.

"I'm alright"answered Cara who was about to pass out at the moment.

"Victoria and Courtney why don't you take Cara to the nurse"answered Katherine.

Before anyone could move to the door something amazing happen.

Two bright lights exit from Cara's body, into Courtney and Destiny forms of course.

Making the 3 of them collasped onto the floor.

"CARA"Shouted Joseph and Andrew racing over to their friend they know for at least 8 months now.


	9. Chapter 9

Power Awakening:Part I

Destiny, Courtney and Cara were brought to the nurse office. Katherine asked another teacher to take over the rest of her classes for the day. For what she saw earlier something was going on and she wanted answers.

It was several hours that, Cara parents came into the office. Followed by Hunter, Tori and Blake who were visiting their friends at the secret headquarters.

Joseph, Amy, Andrew and Victoria were in the office also waiting on their parents.

Tommy, Ziggy, Dillion, Rocky, Mack and Ryan came racing into the office.

"Where is my daughter?"asked Hunter wanting to know, because Courtney was his only child.

"Yeah. Where is our niece?"asked Tori also wanting to know too.

"Where is Cara?"asked Ziggy wanting to know.

Katherine noticed Rocky and Tommy standing there with some of male rangers. Before she could say anything, the others appeared into the office area.

Jason noticed Katherine standing there surprised of course.

Poke Tommy in the shoulders, and whispered something into this ear. Tommy turns toward his ex-girlfriend in the face.

"Katherine, Maybe you could tell us what happen to our daughter"said Tommy his face toward Katherine-the second pink ranger.

"Daughter, I thought you only had 2 kids?"asked Katherine standing there confused.

Before any of the parents could say anything else. The kids stood up quickly.

"Two bright lights exited from Cara's form and into Courtney and Destiny form". answered Joseph worried about his friends.

"Then the 3 of them collapsed onto the floor"answered Victoria who was leaning against her uncles.

Katherine had her arms folded across her chest.

"Is there something you guys want to explain to me in what's the hell is going on here?"asked Katherine.

Tommy and the rest of the gang looked at each other in the face.

Before anyone else could saything. They heard a voice being said from the private nurse office.

"There's nothing to explain to you"answered Cara who appeared in front of them.

Shortly Destiny and Courtney appeared behind her of course.

"Shouldn't we talk about this somewhere more private?"asked Courtney facing toward the grown-ups in the face.

"Sure"answered Ryan.

2 hours later everyone was at the secret headquarters. The kids had permission to leave their classes.

Cara was thinking a moment. Wasn't quite sure what to say to everyone at the moment.

"Ok, Now that we are here would someone explain what's going on here?"asked Blake wanting to know of course.

Cara is standing there in the middle of the family room.

Hasn't said a word yet.

"Hello"said Kyle waving his hands in front of Cara face

"Kyle"said Rocky peering at his son in the face.

Cara faces towards them.

"I was the chosen one to behold the elements"."What you guys saw during history class was real". answered Cara sighing.

"Hold the elements for what?"asked Katherine wanting to know.

"None of this concerns you, since your kids weren't chosen to protect earth"answered Cara sitting down on Andros's lap for the time being.

Katherine stands up angrily.

"I have every right to know what the hell you aren't telling us"answered Katherine angrily

Cara still sitting on Andros lap, frowned.

"Katherine, With you yelling that's not going to get you anywhere"answered Tommy not happy.

Destiny and Courtney were sitting near each other.

Cara stands up, she is still a little weak.

Ziggy and Dillion are near Andros.

"Your kids were chosen to hold the elements of being the next generations of rangers"answered Cara who almost passed out again.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"Destiny elements are Water, and Courtney element is Snow"answered Cara who was now leaning against Ziggy and Dillion legs.

Destiny and Courtney stand up and screamed very loud.

"Yes!. We are rangers like our parents"answered Courtney jumping up and down.

"I can't wait to tell Lily, Casey and Theo"answered Destiny since she doesn't really have parents.

"So, Will the rest of us have them?"asked Victoria wanting to know.

Cara peers at her friends in the face.

"Yes. Right now your elements haven't awaken yet inside of me to pass down to you"answered Cara who suddenly collaspsed again.

"Cara"shouted the guys in the room.

"It's ok"answered Cara who was still weak

"It's not ok"answered Dillion who was going to pick Cara up.

Cara slowly stands up quickly.

"It's ok, It's the elements inside of me"answered Cara who was leaning against Andros for support now. Andros, Karone and Zhane had gotten to know Cara more than the others rangers being chosen to be her new guardians.


	10. Chapter 10

Powers Awakening:Part II

"It's ok, just the elements inside of me"answered Cara who was leaning against Andros for support. Andros. Zhane and Karone known Cara more than the others since she was born on KO-35.

Kids peered at each other in the face.

"So. Do you know what elements we will get?"asked Kyle wondering

"No, Not all of you will be chosen to hold the elements"."But also I know there will be allies aiding the element ranger team"answered Cara who was slowly getting up and heading toward the basement area of the headquarters.

"Cara, Where are you going?"asked Sky wondering.

Cara back turned toward everyone in the family room area.

"To the basement"answered Cara disappearing down the hallway to the basement.

Everyone else stared at each other in the face.

"Shouldn't, One of you with Cara?"asked Katherine peering at the male rangers in the face.

Tommy was about so say something to his ex-giflfriend. When Rocky, Jason and Blake held onto him.

"Tommy, This isn't the time to argue right now"answered Jason whispering to his friend in the ear.

Rain was there also with her parents. Peered at her cousin in the face.

"Congradulations. Cousin your a ranger"said Rain peering at her cousin Courtney in the face.

"Thanks, I know you want to be a ranger also"answered Courtney feeling kind of bad that Rain wasn't a rain yet.

"It's ok, I understand I wasn't chosen to become one"answered Rain.

At the mention of that being said. Everyone frozed when a bright light came bolting into Rain form. Rain collasped right into Kyle arms since he was closer to her than her parents.

"RAIN"Shouted Blake and Tori racing toward the daughter.

Blake turns angrily to the others in the face.

"What did Cara do to my daughter?"demanded Blake angrily.

"What makes you think our daughter had anything to do with Rain collasping?"demanded Sky and Ziggy at once.

"The kids telling us about the bright lights that went into Courtney and Destiny's forms at school"answered Katherine.

Suddenly, Cara came out of nowhere in front of them.

"How did you do that?"asked Kyle wondering how Cara appeared in front of them so fast.

Cara doesn't hear him at the moment. Saw Rain gaining conscience from her collapsing earlier.

"Rain, Welcome to the element ranger team"answered Cara saying it very loud.

Rain eyes peered at her parents, uncles and cousin in the face.

"Wait, Are you saying I'm a ranger like Courtney?"asked Rain wanting to know.

"Yes, Your element is Ice"answered Cara who still didn't know that everyone else was staring at her now. Since now all of the bright lights were now surrounding her form at the moment. Trying to decide where the lights were heading toward the kids.

"Why, Are the lights just surrounding her form like that?"asked Kenny wondering.

That's it suddenly happen so fast, the lights going right into Andrew, Victoria, Joseph and Amy forms.

Mouths were open wide.

Cara form suddenly just collasped onto the ground.

"What are the kids elements and colors?"asked Chip wondering about his one niece of course.

Andros had Cara form in his arms. Since she was weak, because of the elements passing through her form into the others.

"Destiny is Water, Color is Silver, Joseph is Thunder, Color is Yellow, Victoria is Wind, Color is Grey, Andrew is Lightening which is Purple, Amy is Earth which is Green, Rain is Ice which is Blue and Courtney is Snow, which is White"answered Cara who was still in Andros arms.

"Uh, Color and Element is yours?"asked Nick wondering

"My Element is Fire which is Red"answered Cara eyes slowly closing.

"Guys, Maybe we should let this be until tomorrow"said Karone worried of course.

Everyone nods their head to agree with it.

"Wait, No one answered my question yet"said Katherine wanting some sort of answer from the others.

The kids who now had the elements peered at each other in the face.

Destiny was getting irrated at the second pink ranger at the moment.

"I guess you shall have to wait like the rest of us do"answered Destiny with arms folded across her chest.

The other kids backing her up on that.

Katherine didn't like that answer one bit.

Was about to say something.

"Katherine, I think it best if you left now"answered Jason not wanting his kids to get into arguement.

"Ok, I shall see you kids in school tomorrow"answered Katherine leaving.

"Great. Now what we do since she knows where our headquarters is?"asked Dillion peering at the others in the face.

"Don't look at us"answered Alexandra with her hands up.

Andros had taken Cara upstairs to sleep in her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Cara:Part I

It's been several days. Cara was still weak from the elements going into the kids forms now.

"What. Are we going to do about school?"asked Victoria wondering.

"Yeah. I don't think Katherine is going to be happy about us not coming to her classes anymore"answered Joseph who was eating some cereal at the table.

"Actually! Where is Cara?"asked Andrew wondering.

"Rain and I saw her watching television in the family room"answered Destiny coming into the kitchen area.

"Let's go ask her what we are supposed to do about school?"asked Andrew leaving the kitchen area.

"Boys. I'm not sure that's a good idea at the moment"exclaimed Rain.

"What are you talking about?"asked Scott who was told in what was going on with his daughter being chosen to be a ranger.

Cara was sitting between Sky and Ziggy on the couch.

"It's been decided. That no one will know where the headquarters is at the moment"answered Cara who was typing something on her data-pad.

"Katherine. Probably already inform the others rangers about this situation"exclaimed Amy.

"Don't worry about Katherine. There is a invisible force field surrounding this headquarters now"answered Ryan who spoke up.


	12. Chapter 12

Cara:Part II

Cara form was still a little weak from, the elements she was holding. Till she found the holders for the elements. Now! Cara had a new team of rangers to trained.

Cara was thinking a moment. Only becase she hasn't told them everything yet.

"Cara, Don't take this as a rude question". said Kenny peering at Cara back toward them.

Cara back was still towards them of course. Adding something to the computers.

She said something.

"So. What's your question?"asked Cara wondering.

"Well. You know things about us, but we don't know anything from you"answered Rain pointing it out.

Andros, Karone, Zhane, Ryan, Ziggy, Sky and Bridge saw Cara stop in what she was doing on the computer. They saw the look on her face, when Cara turned around to face them.

Cara slowly stood up angrily. Her form was still weak from transfering the powers to the others kids.

"Kids. Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this"said Sky not wanting anything to happen to his daughter.

"Why. Shouuldn't we ask her?"asked Kenny wondering.

What some of them didn't know, is that Cara could send messages through the others.

"ANDREW, FRIED HIM A LITTLE"Said Cara sending a message through Andrew's mind.

Andrew was in a trance, since Cara was sending him a message.

"How. Do I fried him?"asked Andrew wondering

"Call Forth. Element Lightening Crystal"answered Cara sending another message.

"Kenny. What are you still doing here?"asked Amy wondering her cousin was still doing here at the headquarters.

"Dad. Is still here with the others in the other room"answered Kenny.

"I don't know why your here. You aren't a ranger"answered Destiny arms folded across her chest.

Kenny not sure what to say.

Everyone frozed when they heard Andrew call out his powers out loud.

"ELEMENT LIGHTENING CRYSTAL"Yelled Andrew calling his powers.

His form changing, into black pants-with purple added to it. Lightening appearing in the middle of his chest.

The others were speechless.

"Is. That what ours look like also?"asked Rain wondering.

Cara still was standing near the guys now.

Destiny, Amy, Andrew and Courtney could sense what was going to happen next.

The 3 of them didn't say anything-in what was going to happen to Kenny of course.

"Come one. We want to know about you"yelled Kenny demanding.

"Kenny Nicholas Alexander Thorn. Shut the hell up"shouted Destiny swearing a little.

Kenny still wouldn't shut-up.

"Come on. Cara knows everything about us"whined Kenny.

"Probably. Because our parents told her"answered Victoria pointing it out.

That's when it happen. When the others-meaning parents came into the basement area. Since that's where some of their kids were.

Mystic Force witnessed in what happen to Kenny of course.

Andrew strike Kenny with his lightening element power a little.

"Hey. What are you doing?"asked Vida angrily.

Andrew was about to say something.

"Aunt Vida. Kenny deserved it for talking back"answered Amy glaring at her family members in the face.

Vida and Chip turned toward their son in the face.

"Kenny. Is this true?"asked Chip wondering.

"All. I asked Cara was to known about her background"." She knows everything about us"answered Kenny.

"Guys. Is this true?"asked Chip wondering.

"Yes. Chip it's true"answered Ryan.


	13. Chapter 13

Cara:Part III

"It's true"answered Ryan telling the other adults in the room.

"Mystic Force Rangers. We don't want anything to happen our leader condition at the moment"answered Andrew who was happy in frying Kenny a little.

"What are you talking about?"asked Connor.

"We four can sense that Cara is still weak from transfering the elements into us"answered Amy arms folded across her chest. She was sitting on Nick's lap also.

"That doesn't give Andrew the right to fry our son"answered Vida angrily.

Andrew was about say something. When Vida slapped him across the cheek.

Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

Cara form changed of course.

"HOW DARE YOU. DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO HIT SOMEONE ON MY TEAM"Yelled Cara angrily.

Her form now standing in front of Vida and Chip forms.

Vida facing toward Cara form.

"Andrew. Had no right to used his powers on my son"answered Vida angrily.

"THEN. YOU HIT ME SINCE I'M THE ONE WHO GAVE ANDREW THE ORDER TO FRY YOUR SON"Yelled Cara who was growing a little weak from using more of her powers.

Vida about to do something to Cara form.

But was stop from the others-meaning parents.

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT"Yelled Ziggy who standing near his daughter form

"YEAH. YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO GET HER MORE ANGRY"Answered Karone pointing it out.

Since Andros, Karone and Zhane were there when Cara parents were killed.

"Let me through. So I can hit her"answered Vida trying to meddle her way.

Chip asked a question.

"What's going on?"asked Chip who was more calm than this wife.

"Kenny. Asked Cara more about her, since she already knew about your kids"answered Bridge pointing it out to the others.

"To tell you the truth. Her life is really her business to tell when she is ready to tell you kids"answered Karone.

Zhane putting his hand on on Karone's shoulders.

"Andros, Karone and I were there when Cara parents were killed in front of the others on our first team"answered Zhane telling everyone in the basement area.

Gasps could be heard again.

"So. All this time you 3 have been takening care of Cara as your own?"asked Tori wondering.

"Yes. It was one of her parents wishes for us to take care of their only daughter"answered Andros was now standing close to Cara. Just incase some happens to her form.

Chip turned toward his son in the face.

"Kenny Nicholas Alexander Thorn. Your grounded for a month"answered Chip.

Mouths were open-meaning Kenny

"Dad. You can't be serious. Mom do something?"asked Kenny turning toward his mother-Vida in the face.

Who had calmed down a little. When she was told in what her son did in the first place.

Vida facing toward her son in the face.

"Sorry. But you should have thought of it before speaking"answered Vida.

"Uh. Where are we going to stay?"asked Rain wondering.

Cara was leaning against Andros in the mean time. Whispered something into his ear.

He nodded, gently picking Cara up in his arms.

Walking toward the stairs that go up toward the main headquarters.

The others followed shortly.

15 minutes later, almost everyone was in the kitchen area.

Cara was sitting near a computer screen-meaning mircowave oven that was connected to each other.

"Just. Thought it would be nice to sit here in the kitchen"answered Cara peering up at the rest of her team in the face.

"So. Where are we going to stay since we are rangers?"asked Rain wondering.

"You may stay here or return with your family members. I can't force you stay here"answered Cara who answered a question from the screen in the kitchen.

Mouths were wide open of course.

Computer Question

"State. What you want to eat?"answered the computer

Cara thinking a moment to herself.

"Buffalo Chicken Salad with Ranch Dressing on the side. Hold the raw onion and Olives"answered Cara. Who answered the question on the computer screen.

"Cara. How did you do that?"asked Joseph wondering how the food came quickly.

Cara peering up, when her food appeared in a flash of lights in front of her-in the mircowave oven.

"Do what?"asked Cara pouring Ranch dressing on her salad.

"To get that food"answered Victoria pointing to the salad in front of Cara face.

"I have special connections in getting foods. Like the space rangers and spd rangers had at their academies"answered Cara eating a piece of her salad.

"You mean a special food dipenser right?"asked Andrew alreayd knowing about them.

"Yes. Help yourselves"answered Karone helping herself to a smoothie.

"Uh. What kind of things can we order from it?"asked Destiny wondering.

"Anything. Like Tacos, Pizza, Mexican, Salads, Sandwiches, Italian, Japanse,Chinese, Thai, Greek and Sides"answered Ziggy.

"Also drinks and Desserts are made to order"answered Sky who was munching on apple pie.

"Where did you get that?"asked Rocky wondering.

Sky points to the center of the counter-showing a clear plastic pie pan. Also with other desserts showing.

"My I have a taco salad, hold the olives and onions please"answered Laura-daughter to Mack of the operation overdrive ranger team.

2 seconds later, the taco salad showed up in the mircowave oven.

Amy turns toward her father, since she was leaning against him.

"So. I'm allowed to stay here right?"asked Amy peering at her father-Nick in the face.

Nick wasn't quite sure what to say at first. It's been several years sincc Madison death.

Cara answers for the parents.

"If the parents. Wish to stay at the headquarters and teach classes they may". answered Cara was getting up from the counter go the fridge.

"Wait. Why do you have a fridge?"asked Victoria who was eating an apple.

"Milk, Juices-Like Orange,Cranberry or apple juice and cheeses come from the fridge"answered Ryan who was drinking water.

Not all of the rangers knew about their was more than one headquarters.

"Also there's something I should inform you rangers about"said Cara coming back from the fridge.

"Cara. We understand you don't have to tell us about your life"answered Destiny.

"Actually. There's more than 1 headquarters to stay at"answered Cara sitting back down, near Andros.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"How many do you have?"asked Blake wondering.

"There's about 10 of them, all in different parts of the galaxy"answered Sky knowing about them.

"Space Patrol Delta, Angel Grove, Japan, Scotland, New York, Los Angeles, KO-35, Winter Park-Flordia and others"answered Cara telling them.

"That's alot"answered Victoria.

"Since, Some of you know where our headquarters is"answered Andrew pointing it out.

Since he known about Cara background more than the others, since the space rangers had helped his father's team before hand.

"The kids. Will be taught here at the headquarters. Plus like most of the headquarters I own have invisible field"answered Cara getting up.


	14. Chapter 14

Permission:Part I

It was a few days, since the kids became the element rangers. Destiny, Victoria, Andrew, Rain, Courtney, Amy and Joseph were in the rec room relaxing a bit.

Cara and Laura were in the kitchen area.

Some of the former rangers, decided to stay at the headquarters for awhile.

"Cara. Are you ok?"asked Laura wondering about her best friend for alot of years.

"Yeah. Just thinking about some things"answered Cara sighing.

Laura knew how Cara felt, since she lost her parents also.

Mack was just her adopted father, and a father figure when her parents died in the middle of a rescue job as a ranger.

"Cara. I lost both set my of family members also"answered Laura putting her hand on Cara's hands for comforted.

"Thanks. Laura"answered Cara.

"So. For you haven't had any battles yet"answered Kyle who ended up staying at the headquarters. Even through he's not a power ranger yet like his friends were chosen to be.

Cara get's up from the counter and walks toward the garage area.

"Cara. Where are you going?"asked Andrew who came walking into the kitchen area to get some juice.

"Been thinking I should have all ranger reunion here"answered Cara.

Peering at them in the face.

"What. Do the adults say about it?"asked Kyle wondering.

"I already inform my guardians about it"."They would let their team mates know about it"answered Cara.

"Which teams are coming to it?"asked Laura wondering.

"Which teams are coming to what?"Asked Amy wandering into the kitchen area.

"Cara. Is thinking of having a ranger reunion at the headquarters"answered Kyle beaming.

"I think it's cool"said Amy since her father decide to stay and teach the kids.

"I'm thinking of going to Jungle Fury Home-Base and Lightspeed Rescue Headquarters to inform them"answered Cara.

Peering at them in the face.

"Your more than welcome to come with me in the car"answered Cara.

Few hours later, Destiny, Cara, Laura, Andrew and Kyle went to Ocean Bluff. While the others went to Lightspeed Rescue to inform the rangers about the party.

"Uh. Where are we heading?"asked Destiny wondering.

"Home-Base for the jungle fury team of rangers"answered Andrew.

Destiny face was a little pale looking.

"Uh. Cara there's something I should explain to you about"answered Destiny not finishing her words.

Since they had arrived in front of the pizza-place-home of the jungle fury rangers.

"Good. We are here". answered Laura streching

"I wondered if their pizza is good here?"asked Kyle since he like's angel grove pizza.

"Don't tell us your hungry?"asked Andrew peering at kyle in the face

"Always. Have room for pizza"answered Kyle rubbing his stomach.

The kids go inside the pizza place. It wasn't really that pack at all.

"Sorry. We are closed"answered Theo not even peering up.

"Actually. We are here to talk about ranger business"answered Cara peering at the other two behind the counter.

Lily and Fran peered up and at the mention of ranger business.

"Ok. I shall go get the others from the kitchen then"answered Lily

2 seconds late, RJ. Dominick and Casey come from the kitchen area.

RJ and Destiny frozed seeing each other in the face.


	15. Chapter 15

Ocean Bluff:Part I

When Lily went to get the others from the kitchen area.

RJ and Destiny frozed facing each other in the face.

"Uh. What bring you kids here?"asked Dominick wondering.

"Said something about ranger business you wanted to talk about?"asked Theo peering at the kids in the face.

Cara thinking a moment.

"Yes. Cara here is holding a ranger reunion in a couple weeks"answered Andrew peering at the jungle fury team.

"Which one of you is Cara?"asked RJ who was still staring at his long lost sister Destiny in the face.

Laura noticed the way RJ was staring at Destiny in a strange way.

"Uh. Don't mean to be rude and all"."But is there a reason why you are staring at Destiny?"asked Laura wondering.

Everyone heard Destiny groaned.

"This isn't the way I wanted you to meet my family members"answered Destiny facing her team mates in the face.

Mouths were wide open.

"Wait. You know the jungle fury rangers?"asked Andrew shocked.

"Yes. Since my brother is their master and owner of the pizza place"answered Destiny.

"Actually. RJ was our master at first, now we teach students at the Phi Zhua Academy"answered Casey.

"Yes. Our daughter goes to the school there"answered Lily peering at the kids in the face.

Destiny turns towards Cara in the face.

"Sorry. For not mentioning about my family"." My mother died when I was little"answered Destiny.

Everyone on the jungle fury team looked at one of the girls who put her hands on Destiny hands.

"Destiny. I understand why you did it"."I would have done the same thing if my parents were alive"answered Cara.

"Wait. Who is whom?"asked Theo wondering.

"Hello. Amy the green element ranger"answered Amy waving her hands in the air.

"Hello. I'm Andrew the Purple element ranger"answered Andrew standing near Cara of course.

"Hello. I'm Destiny the silver element ranger"answered Destiny glaring at the jungle fury rangers in the face.

"Also. The one who is holding Destiny hands is Cara who is the red element ranger"answered Laura.

"That is Laura Hartford"answered Andrew.

"Here. You will need this to get inside the headquarters"answered Cara giving RJ a letter.

About to leave the pizza place.

"Wait. Can't you stay a little longer?"asked Lily since it's been awhile since she seen Destiny.

"Sorry. But we need to head back to the headquarters." "I don't want my guardians to worry about me or my friends"answered Cara.

Leaving the place.

"We better leave"answered Amy who was still shocked of learning about Destiny past.


	16. Chapter 16

Summary:Part I

Hello! To those you read this power ranger story. Thanks!

Just wanted to give you an update summary so far in this story.

Only some of the kids know about Destiny's background at the moment.

The others will find out at the ranger thing in a couple weeks at the moment.

They will have allies in this story.

**Name:**

Jonathan Myers

Color:Yellow

Age:15

Parent:Eric Myers

Hair:Dark Hair

Favorite Colors Are:Purple. White. Red and Green

Hobbies:Helping others out. Reading books, especially mysteries.

Foods:Unknown

Lives:Silver Hills-Part-time

**Name:**

Karen Collins

Color:Green

Age:13

Parent:Wesley Collins

Hair:Light Brown

Hobbies:Reading and watching about all of the power rangers. Helping others out. Biking and playing soccer.

Foods:Mexican

Lives:Silver Hills-Part-Time

**Name:**

Asia Rhodes

Age:14

Parents:Lily Chilman and Casey Rhodes-Of the jungle fury team

Color:Pink

Foods:Italian, Thai and everything else.

Doesn't Like:Snakes, Radishes and olives

Lives:At the Phi Zhua-part-time.


	17. Chapter 17

Dreams:Part I

It was a few days, since Cara, Amy, Andrew, Laura and Destiny went to see the Jungle Fury Rangers to invited them to a ranger reunion. It shocked some of the kids, when they found out that Destiny knew the jungle fury rangers.

Cara was busy getting ready for the up coming reunion of the rangers from the different teams of course.

"Uh. Where are the other rangers going to stay?"asked Joel the green lightspeed rescue asked. Since he and others had come two days ago.

Laura, Rain and Courtney peering up, from helping Cara set up for the party. Outside in the back-yard with tents, incase it rains of course.

What Cara didn't inform the others yet. There was still one element left inside her form.

"Katherine, Already knows about our secret headquarters"said Andrew pointing it out.

"Don't need to worry about her. Because she's not coming to the reunion"answered Laura pointing to the teams on the list made-out.

"What do you mean Katherine isn't coming to the party?"asked Ellen, daughter to Jason. Since she and others kids had already arrived yesterday for the reunion.

Seeing at most of the former rangers kids. Know their parents were rangers defending earth and the galaxy.

"That's something we would like to know. She was part of our uncles and dads team?"demanded Maggie peering at them in the face.

Dillion, Ryan and Ziggy were with kids getting ready for the upcoming reunion in 6 days at the moment. They noticed the fighting going on between some of the Scott's kids of course.

"Joseph. Aren't you going say something about Katherine not coming to the party?"asked Ellen, peering at her brother in the face.

Joseph and Kyle were putting some things on the table.

Joseph back-up with his hands up.

Jason, Tommy and the ninja storm and dino thunder rangers were already there helping set up.

They came inside the kitchen area when they heard the converstation going on at the moment. Which was taken outside on the large porch.

"Don't get me into this arguement"answered Joseph backing towards the screen door.

"Joseph. Your part of the element ranger team. Shouldn't you care whose coming to the party?"demanded Kenny who wasn't chosed to be a ranger.

Also the mystic force team was there too.

"Kids. Is there something going on?"asked Kira wondering.

Cara was at the moment in the family room. She was sitting on the couch, between Xander, Nick and Chip who were relaxing in the family room. After doing some heavy lifting.


	18. Chapter 18

Dreams:Part II

Cara didn't want to get into an arguement with Maggie, Ellen and Kenny at the moment.

Some of her guardians, overheard her sighing.

"Cara. Is everything ok?"asked Xander wondering.

Cara peers up and looks at the mystic force rangers on one of the others couches.

"No. Not really"answered Cara falling asleep on the couch.

Whispering going on

"Should. We move her upstairs to her room?"asked Chip whispering to the other two in the family room.

"I don't even know where her room is"answered Xander and Nick. Since they both stayed behind to help their kids out with their friends.

"How. Could you not know?"asked Vida peering at Nick and Xander in the face.

They heard some yelling being heard in the back-yard.

"Great. That sounds like some of the kids"answered Tori who came back from getting a few things from the grocery store. Amy and Victoria went with her to the grocery store to get some things for the party.

"How can she sleep through all the noise?"asked Dustin who was holding some of the bags in his arms.

Tori, Amy, Victoria, Nick, Carter, Joel and some of the other former rangers peered over to the couch. To where Cara was asleep on the couch at the moment.

"So. Which teams are coming to the reunion?"asked Andy another kid of Jason's wondering.

"So far Lightspeed Rescue, Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, Space, Turbo, Mighty Morphin, Mystic Force, Two of the silver guardians and Operation Overdrive are coming so far"answered Kira who came into the family room.

"Mack. Cara fell asleep on the couch"answered Carlos pointing to Cara form on the couch sleeping.

"Thanks. For telling me"answered Mack about to go over to Cara form on the couch.

Cara mind was wondering somewhere at the moment. She heard voices throughout her mind.

"You are the chosen one. To protect and serve the galaxy"said a voice.

"What are you talking about?"asked Cara not knowing.

"You still have find another team, and another element taker"answered another voice.

"What. Do you mean another team?"asked Cara wondering.

Somewhere else in the room. At the headquarters, most of the former rangers frozed when they saw a box appearing into Cara's hands.

"What. Do you think is going on?"asked Will the black operation overdrive ranger was wondering.

"Don't look at us"answered Cassie.

Back-in the yard-near the kitchen area.

Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Ryan and some of the other grown-ups were trying to stop the fighting going on between the kids.

"GIVE US A REASON WHY THE SECOND PINK RANGER ISN'T ON THE LIST?"Yelled Maggie

"Look. We don't know why she's isn't coming to the reunion"yelled Rain getting irrated at the moment.

"So. Far we don't even know which teams are even coming to the reunion"answered Kyle pointing it out.

Maggie, Kenny and Ellen glaring at Kyle in the face.

"Stay out of it. You aren't a ranger"answered Kenny.

Suddenly Cara came storming into the back-yard. Which surprised everyone, especially what she had in your hands.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"THAT IS ENOUGH. SHUT-UP"Yelled Cara whose form was transforming in front of them.

"Cara. What is in the box?"asked Dillion wondering.

Cara peers at everyone in the face.

"You shall find out at the ranger reunion in a couple days"answered Cara falling to the ground.

"CARA"Yelled most of the guys standing there.

"I'm fine"answered Cara

"Cara. You aren't fine you look pale"said Ashley pointing it out.

Cara glares at Ashley form, which is pregnant.

Cara doesn't have the heart to tell Andros that his wife is going to die in child labor. Seeing that she can tell the future.

Also sense that the child in Ashley's form, is important later in the future.


	19. Chapter 19

Summary:Part II

Hey! Just checking what's up with you writers. Hope you have a nice thanksgiving with your family members.

In the next couple chapters. Everyone will find out about Destiny's background. Also another team of rangers.

**Element Rangers:**

Destiny James-Silver-Age 15-Sophomore-Element-Water

Joseph Scott-Yellow-Age 16-Element-Thunder

Victoria Trueman-Grey-Age 14-Element-Wind

Cara-Last name unknown-Red-Age-13-Element-Fire

Andrew Corbrett-Purple-Element-Lightening

Amy Russell-Green-Age 13-Element-Earth

Rain Bradley-Blue-Element-Ice

Courtney Bradley-White-Element-Snow

**Allies:**

Jonathan Myers-Green-Age 15

Kathy Collins-Yellow-Age 15

Asia Rhodes-White-Age 14

Kyle Desantoes-Pink-Age 15

Matthew Taylor-Purple-Age 15

Roxanne Cranston-Red-Age 14

Laura Hartford-Blue-Age-15

Sonja Hart-Orange-Age-15


	20. Chapter 20

Promotion:Part I

Most of the rangers teams were now at the secret headquarters. Ellen, Maggie and Kenny were still wondering why not everyone was invited to the reunion. Yes! The jungle fury decided to come to the party to meet the others teams.

Cara was standing up in the back-yard of the headquarters. Since that's where the party was takening place at.

"Listen up. Each team shall introduce themselves to everyone else here"yelled Cara. Seating back down near Ziggy and Andros who were seating down.

Tommy Oliver stands up, so as the rest of his team mates. Excluding Katherine Hillard who wasn't invited to the reunion. Kimberly Hart-it taken longer to track her down. Kimberly was standing there with her daughter-Sonja of course.

"I'm Tommy Oliver and I was the Green and White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, The Red Zeo Ranger, the red turbo shortly and passed it down to T:J Johnson and also is the black dino thunder ranger"answered Tommy.

Kira stepped forward as another girl stepped forward also.

"I'm Kira Ford, adopted daughter to Tommy. I'm the yellow dino thunder ranger"answered Kira beaming.

"Alison, Is 18 years old and daughter to Tommy"answered Alison.

Jason stepped forward. So has his kids as well.

"Jason Lee Scott, The First Red Ranger. Before I passed it on to Rocky Desantoes"answered Jason.

4 out of 5 of Jason's kids stepped forward in front of everyone.

"Andy, Age 18 son to Jason"answered Andy smiling.

"Ellen, This twin sister age 18"answered Ellen not smiling at the moment.

"Maggie, Daughter to Jason"answered Maggie.

"Joseph Scott, Age 16 is the yellow element ranger"beamed Joseph.

Kimberly stepped forward. Not quite sure what to say to her team mates and everyone else in the back-yard of course.

"Kimberly Hart the first pink ranger. Then passed it on to Katherine Hillard"answered Kimberly smiling a little.

A young girl stepped forward in front of Kimberly of course. "I'm Sonja Hart and I'm the daughter to Kimberly Hart" said Sonja smiling at everyone in the face.

Billy Cranston stepped forward of course.

"Hello. The first blue ranger and a genius"answered Billy.

A young girl stepped forward in front of Billy of course. "I'm Roxanne Cranston, Daughter to Billy"answered Roxanne.

A black guy stepped forward in front of everyone of course.

"Zack the first black ranger. Then passed it on to Adam Park"answered Zack.

A young boy stepped forward towards everyone. "Matthew Taylor, Age 15 son to Zack".

Rocky who wasn't paying attention because he was too busy eating again.

Kyle elbow him in the side.

"Dad. Your turn"said Kyle

Rocky peers up at everyone in the face.

"Sorry. Rocky Desantoes the red turbo ranger and blue turbo ranger shortly. Before passing it on to Justin Stewart"said Rocky embarrassed a little.

Kyle smiles at everyone in the face. "Kyle Desantoes age 14, son to Rocky"said Kyle.

Justin standing near everyone in the face. "Justin Stewart, the blue turbo ranger".

Only reason Trini, Aisha, Adam and Tayna aren't in this first set of the story. Because they aren't in this chapter yet. As for Katherine. I don't like her ever.

"T:J Johnson the red turbo ranger and blue space ranger"answered T:J smiling a little

A women with pink stepped forward.

"Cassie Chen Johnson the pink space ranger"said Cassie smiling at everyone in the face.

Two kids appeared in front of their parents

"Hi. We are Jenny and Susan daughters to Cassie and T:J Johnson. We are 10 years old"said Susan and Jenny smiling at everyone in the face.

"Hello. Ashley Hammond the yellow space ranger, wife to Andros. We are expecting our child due next year"answered Ashley smiling at everyone in the face.

"Andros, Red space ranger. Husband to Ashley Hammond of earth"answered Andros smiling at everyone. Including his adopted daughter-Cara who was born on his home planet.

"Carlos the black space ranger"said Carlos waving

"Zhane Summers (Last name made-up). The silver space ranger."answered Zhane

A young women standing near him of course.

"Karone, sister to Andros and fiance to Zhane"answered Karone

Cara who was still seating next to Ziggy gets up and goes into the headquarters. Everyone else who didn't introduce themselves or had frozed when Cara suddenly get's up from where she is seating at the moment.

"What's going on?"asked Taylor of the wildforce team.

"Hold on. Wait here"answered Ziggy and Mack going inside the headquarters for a moment of course.

Few mintues later they came out without Cara of course.

"Wait. Where's Cara?"asked Alison wondering.

Cara comes out with two boxes in her hands.

"Sorry. I had to get something from the vault"answered Cara.

Some of the kids noticed the box a couple days ago of course.

"Cara. You wouldn't mind telling us what's in the boxes?"asked Alexandra who was leaning against her father Xander who was seating at a table.

Cara get's up quietly and then asked a question toward the parents in the room.

"I've a question for the parents if that's ok with them"answered Cara wondering

"Cara. What ever you have to say is fine by us"answered Ashley wondering.

Not knowing that what her future will be like in the next sequel of course.

"Those of you who have older kids. You wouldn't mind them being rangers"asked Cara wondering. Peering at the rangers in the face.

"Wait. You already have a ranger team"said Eric exclaiming.

"Yes. I need another pair of a ranger team"answered Cara peering at them in the face.

Parents-or former rangers peered at each other in the face.

Tommy stands up

"I understand if my kids get chosen to protect the galaxy"said Tommy

Jason nods his head.

"Yes. We all understand who have older kids"answered Vida.

"Yes. Cool we are going to be rangers"yelled Kenny, Maggie and Ellen out loud.

Cara said something out loud.

Opens the box in her hands.

"I don't know what color you will be yet. But the colors chose you like they chose your parents"answered Cara smiling a little.

Box revealing at least 15 morphers-shaped as a heart-cell-phone watch.

"Wow. There are 15 morphers in here"said Kenny

8 of the morphers came out of the box.


	21. Chapter 21

Promotion:Part II

8 of the morphers flew out of the box.

Cara still had to tell them about another element. But she waited until the 8 morphers chosed it partner.

Jonathan Myers son to Eric Myers was chosen to become a ranger. He was speechles of course, when the morpher appeared on his wrist.

"Dad. Look I'm a ranger like you and uncle Wes"exclaimed Jonathan peering at his father Eric and Uncle in the face.

Eric was shocked that his only child was chosen to become a ranger.

"Wow"said Wesley who peered at his only child who was also chosen to become a ranger too.

Kathy Collins daughter to Wesley Collins also had a morpher on her wrist.

"Wait. Do you know what colors we are?"asked Kathy wondering.

"Actually No. But look at your clothes"answered Cara who peered at the new team of rangers now. Whose clothes disappeared into blue pants-with their colors on the top.

Laughing could be heard.

"Kyle. Your the first pink ranger"said Ellen.

Rocky was shocked of course. That his son is the first male pink ranger ever.

"So what. Matthew is the purple ranger"answered Zack pointing to his son.

As you see the element rangers wear Black uniforms with their striking elements and colors undernearth their jackets. As for the other team of rangers. They wear blue pants with blue jackets above their colors of course.

"Wait. A minute we didn't finished who we are yet"exclaimed Will the black operation overdrive ranger said out loud.

"Leo Corbrett the red lost galaxy ranger"said Leo waving.

Three kids appeared in front of him of course.

"Hello. Brett, Age 20-Son to Leo"said Brett smiling a little.

"Hello. Lita, Age 18-Adopted Daughter to Leo"said Lita

"Andrew, Age 16 the purple element ranger son to Leo"said Andrew beaming at the new team of rangers who were jumping up and down of course.

"Damon the green lost Galaxy ranger"said Damon

"Kendrix, the pink lg-(means the Lost Galaxy)"said Kendrix

"Maya. the yellow lost galaxy ranger"said Maya

"Kai. the blue galaxy ranger"said Kai

Mike wasn't with them of course. He couldn't get off of work.

"Carter Grayson the red lightspeed rescue"said Carter

"Doctor Dana Mitchell Grayson the pink lightspeed rescue"said Dana.

"Ryan Mitchell the silver lightspeed rescue ranger"said Ryan

"Joel Richardson, the green lightspeed rescue ranger"said Joel

"Chad the blue lightspeed rescue ranger"said Chad.

Sorry! I forgot to add them to the first chapter of Promotion.

"Eric Myers the red quantum ranger"said Eric.

Jonathan Myers was beaming into his new uniform which was green.

"Hey. I'm Jonathan Myers son to Eric Myers is the green"answered Jonathan.

"Wesley Collins the red timeforce ranger"said Wesley

Kathy steps up in her new ranger form.

"Kathy Collins. Daughter to Wesley and the yellow ranger"said Kathy.

The Ninja Storm Team stepped up of course.

"Tori Hanson Bradley the blue ninja storm ranger"answered Tori.

"Hunter Bradley the crimson thunder ranger"said Hunter.

Courtney steps up.

"Courtney Bradley. Daughter to Hunter and color is white"said Courtney beaming.

"Blake Bradley. Husband to Tori and Brother to Hunter. Navy Thunder Ranger"said Blake.

Rain steps forward. "Rain Bradley. Daughter to Tori and Blake and the color is blue"

"Dustin Brookes the yellow ninja storm ranger"said Dustin waving

"Shane the red ninja storm ranger"said Shane.

"Cam the green ninja storm ranger"said Cam.

Dino Thunder Rangers stood up.

"Ethan James the blue dino thunder ranger"said Ethan.

"Connor Mcknight the red dino thunder ranger"said Connor.

"You already know about Kira. Hi. Trent the white dino thunder ranger"said Trent.

"Taylor Earhart the yellow wildforce ranger"said Taylor.

"Alyssa the white wildforce ranger"said Alyssa.

"Cole Evans the red wildforce ranger"said Cole drinking some juice.

A boy of 12 years old stepped forward. "Aiden Evans. Son to Cole"

"Max the blue wildforce ranger"said Max eating a sandwich.

"Merrick the wolf ranger"said Merrick

"Danny Delgado, the black wildforce ranger"said Danny.

"Wait. Did you say Delgado?"asked Sydney of the spd team.

"Yes. I'm Elizabeth father"said Danny.

Sorry! If I'm not going in order of the ranger timeline.

"Sky Tate the red and blue spd ranger"said Sky.

"Bridge Carson the green and red ranger of spd"said Bridge smiling.

"Sydney Drew the pink spd ranger"said Sydney.

"Elizabeth Delgado the yellow spd ranger"said Elizabeth.

"jack Landors the former red spd ranger"said Jack.

"Mack Hartford the red operation overdrive ranger"said Mack

A girl stepped forward of course. "Hello. Laura Hartford the blue ranger"

Laura was also picked to be a ranger.

"Ronny Robertson the yellow operation overdrive ranger and also a race car driver"said Ronny

"Will Aston the black operation overdrive ranger"said Will.

"Dax Lo the blue operation overdrive ranger"said Dax smiling.

"Rose Ortez the pink operation overdrive ranger"said Rose.

"Xander Bly the green mystic force ranger"said Xander.

A girl in front of him said something out loud. "Alexandra. Daughter to Xander"

"Nick Russell the red mystic force ranger"answered Nick.

A another girl in front of him of course. "Hello. Amy Russell. Daughter to Former Blue-Madison who is deceased. Daughter to Nick"

"Hey. Chip Thorn the yellow mystic force ranger"said Chip

"Vida Rocca Thorn the pink mystic force ranger"said Vida smiling a little bit

A boy stood in front of them of course. "Kenny Thorn. Son to Vida and Chip" not to happy about getting pick to be a ranger yet.

The jungle fury rangers stood up.

"Dominick the rhino ranger"said Dominick smiling.

A young women standing next to him smiled to everyone in the yard.

"Hello. Fran, fiance to Dominick"said Fran waving toward everyone in the face.

"Robert James the purple wolf of Jungle fury"said RJ

Destiny not quite sure what to say at first.

"Lily Chilman Rhodes the yellow ranger for jungle fury"said Lily.

"Casey Rhodes the red ranger for jungle fury"said Casey.

A young girl stood in front of them of course. Wearing a ranger uniform of course like her parents. "Asia Rhodes. Daughter to Casey and Lily. The White ranger"exclaiming out loud.

"Theo the blue jungle fury ranger"said Theo.

"Dillion the black rpm ranger"said Dillion

"Scott Trueman the red rpd ranger"said Scott.

"Victoria Trueman, Daughter to Scott and my element is wind"said Victoria.

"Ziggy Glover the green rpm ranger"said Ziggy.

"Sorry. But Summer and Flynn couldn't make it to the reunion"said Scott.

"Ok. Cara your turn"said Will getting impatient at the moment.

Cara turns towards them in yard.

Before anyone could do anything at first. Cara form changed right in front of them. Another light flew out of her form into the air.

"Wait. What's that light?"asked Max wondering.

Andrew knew right away what it was.

"It's another element finding it's owner"said Andrew peering at the others in the face.

"Wait. I thought all the elements were taken?"asked Ashley shocked of course.

"Guess not all of them are taken"said Ziggy.


	22. Chapter 22

Promotion:Part III

Another light flew out of Cara's form.

"What. Is that light?"asked Will the black operation overdrive was wondering.

Andrew already knew the answer at first.

"That light appeared over us kids who got their elements powers"said Andrew peering at the others in the face.

"Wait. A minute I thought all of the elements were used already"said Connor pointing it out.

"Then. For some reason there must be another element that we didn't know about yet"said T:J pointing it out to everyone in the back-yard.

"CARA"Yelled Andrew, Rain and Laura racing towards Cara form who all suddenly was changing again in front of the former rangers.

Gasps could be heard through out the yard.

"Wow"said Lily shocked of course.

"What's going on?"asked Dominick wondering

"Don't look at us. We don't know"said Matthew backing back a little.

Cara form was different than the ones on her element ranger team. Her form was in a silver silk dress.

Mouths were wide open.

The light was still deciding where to go at the moment.

"Look. The light is still deciding where to go"said Ethan pointing to the light still deciding at the moment.

"Cara. Do you know which element is left?"Asked Rose wondering.

Cara who was now on the ground, in her dress nods in her head.

"Yes. The last element is rain"answered Cara eyes peering at the kids who were watching the light surrounding them.

"Yeah. Maybe we shall be chosen to a ranger"yelled Ellen, Maggie and Kenny at once.

Cara and some of the kids on her team. Where hoping the 3 of them weren't chosen to be on the team.

The last element was deciding by surrounding Ellen, Maggie, Kenny, Alexandra and Laura forms at the moment.

Then the element went inside Kenny form for a moment.

Kenny is jumping up and down.

"YES. I'M RANGER"Yelled Kenny out loud.

What some of the rangers don't know that Cara can changed the element power to someone else.

Cara steps forward and said something out loud. In which shocks some of the people standing there of course.

"NOT. IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO ABOUT IT"Exclaimed Cara, who closed her eyes. Making the element powers coming out of Kenny's form in front of everyone in the yard.

Mouths were wide open of course.

Andros, Sky, Bridge, Karone and Zhane knew about Cara special gift.

"What. Did you that for?"demanded Will, Max, Carlos and Jack getting smacks against heads from their team mates.

Kenny was upset.

"How could you do that?"asked Kenny in shocked.

Rain, Courtney, Destiny and Amy glare at Kenny in the face.

"Aren't you going to do something?"asked Ellen wondering.

"What our leader does. Is none of our business"said Amy with her arms folded across her chest.

"Uncle Nick. Do something"demanded Kenny he was upset

Mystic force rangers staring at Cara who was still holding onto the last element power.

"The last element ranger power deserves to be with someone worthy. That is something Ellen, Maggie and Kenny will never be a ranger in the future"said Cara staring at the parents in the face.

"WHAT"Yelled Kenny, Maggie and Ellen angrily.

"You 3 don't deserve to be chosen as guardians to protect the galaxy"said Asia glaring at them in the face.

"That's just my opinion that the 3 of them will never be rangers on my teams"said Cara peering at the parents in the face.

"That is something I understand"said Tommy staring at the whole scene.

"It's the truth"answered Andy son of Jason.

Cara turns toward Alexandra and Laura in the face. When one of the morphers in the box, landed on Laura's wrist.

Gasps could be heard from some of the others of course.

Her uniform was the same as her teammates-just with a black shirt with blue pants and blue jacket to go with it.

The last element power went into Alexandra's form of course. What did she do, screamed of course. Hugging her cousin Amy around the shoulders.

Her uniform was different than her team mates on the element team of course.

Black shirt, silver pants and silver jacket.

Alexandra and Laura both raced toward their parents who were standing there watching in what was going on of course.

"Xander. Look I'm on the same team as Amy"yelled Alexandra facing toward her father.

Xander was happy for his daughter.

"I'm happy for you"said Xander

Mack said the same thing.

"Same with me"said Mack.

"Uh. Wait we still didn't finished doing the introduction yet"said Jack earning a smack against the head by his team mates.

Cara turning towards everyone now in her normal uniform like her team mates.

"That's fine. Since you don't know anything about me or my team"said Cara.

Destiny face was a little red at the moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Reactions:Part I

Destiny face was a little red at the moment. Hearing that they would introduce themselves to the rangers and the others watching them of course.

Cara stands near her team mates who stood up, near her. Meaning Andrew who was closer to Cara than the others kids were.

Cara is thinking a moment what to inform the others about her back-ground of course. "My name Cara I'm the daughter of the deceased elders of KO-35. Also the daughter to the ten guardians who were chosen to become my parents-meaning they are former rangers. Also I control the element fire, which is red".

"Wait. We don't need to know about the others. Since they already told us about them with their parents"said Connor earning him a smack against the head by Kira who glared at him in the face.

"We do need to know about Destiny. Since she didn't introduce herself yet"said Carlos.

Jungle Fury Rangers faced toward Destiny who just stood there of course.

Andrew said something to Destiny.

"It shall be ok"said Andrew whispering to Destiny ear.

Destiny nods her head. "My name is Destiny James. Sister to Phi Zhua Master Robert James of the Jungle Fury Rangers. Also I'm water element"

Waiting on the reactions from the former rangers at the moment.

"Wait did you say Jungle Fury Rangers?"asked Scott wondering.

"Yes. RJ is my brother"said Destiny standing there.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't there 6 jungle fury rangers at the time?"asked Dillion not knowing everything.

Dominick said something to everyone standing there if course.

"Yes. We had another ranger. But that ranger just got up and left the team"said Dominick not happy about telling the parents and kids this.

Destiny pointed her finger right in front of Dominick chest.

"LOOK HERE. MISTER RHINO RANGER YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY PAST"Yelled Destiny still pointing her finger right at Dominick.

"Wait. Your the sixth jungle fury ranger?"said Vida wondering.

Destiny turned toward the others standing there of course.

"Yes. I was the pink jungle fury ranger"said Destiny shaking.

"But. Why would you leave your team?"asked Taylor shocked.

Asia knew why her cousin left the jungle fury ranger team. She hasn't told anyone on the jungle fury team why Destiny left of course. Until now at the reunion.

"Destiny. Wanted to have a normal life. Her mother died a couple years and she didn't have a good relationship with her father"said Asia telling the parents and the kids in the face.

Jungle Fury Rangers turned toward Asia in the face.

"You knew where Destiny was all this time?"asked Dominick angrily

"Yes. Where did you think she got a place to live at?"exclaimed Asia not wanting to get into trouble with her parents-Lily and Casey at the moment.

"Asia. Why didn't you come to us we would have helped about this situation?"said Casey peering at his daughter in the face.

Destiny said something again.

"It's not Asia fault. I made her promise to not to tell anyone until the right moment"said Destiny.

"Now you know. That you won't have a normal life since your back as a ranger"said Theo pointing it out.

"Yes. I know that Theo"said Destiny.

"Let's hope you don't get up and leave your team again"answered Dominick angrily.

Lily, Casey and RJ gave him a look in the face.

"RJ. Aren't you going to say something?"asked Jack wondering. Dodging the hit from his team mates on the head again.

RJ is thinking at the moment in what to tell them of course.

"I understand. Why Destiny left the team"said RJ standing near his sister and her team mates.

"If Destiny is the wind element. What about your sixth ranger whose taken that place?"asked Scott wondering.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US THIS"Yelled Max, Jack, Ashley and Will at once.

Joseph this time was in his ranger form. He gotten a message through Cara at the moment.

The rest of the element ranger team, meaning the kids were in their ranger forms now.

"Wait. A minute what's going on?"asked Cassie wondering why the kids were in their ranger forms in front of them of course.

"There isn't a battle going on at the moment"said Kimberly pointing it out.

Cara said something in which shocked the others of course.

"Yellow Space Ranger. Your lucky that your pregnant. Because if you weren't then"said Cara

The rest of her element team, shocking Max, Jack and Will a little.

Gasps could be heard.

"Why?"asked Tori.

"THE GUYS NEED TO KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT"Yelled Joseph shocking Will a little with his thunder element.

"MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS ABOUT CERTAIN RANGER THINGS"Yelled Rain using her ice element by freezing Max feet together.

"HELP"Yelled Max, Jack and Will at once.

Their team mates shook their heads.

"Jack. You will never learn to not to get anyone angry"said Bridge not helping his former red ranger.

"We never used our powers against each other like that"said Vida.

"Actually that's where you wrong pink mystic force ranger. When you were turned into a vampire. Chip here had to used his powers and unknown scource to rescue you"said Alexandra.

Destiny said something out loud.

"Cara. You don't need me at the reunion right?"asked Destiny turning toward her leader in the face.

"No. In fact I don't feel this is a party at all. I'm with you Destiny"said Cara turning her back on the parents-including some of her protectors.

Destiny and Cara bolted into the headquarters. Asia and the female rangers followed behind them. Leaving only the boys behind.

"Hey. Food"yelled Kyle racing toward the food table.


	24. Chapter 24

Reactions:Part II

Destiny, Cara and the girls had stormed into the headquarters where the ranger reunion was being held of course. The boys on both ranger teams were the only ones that stayed outside with the former rangers in the yard.

Kyle had went to the food table to get something to eat.

"Hey! Food"said Kyle whose was putting some food on his plate.

"Kyle. How can you think of your stomach like this?"exclaimed Andy one of his friends who glared at him in the face.

"What. I'm hungry"said Kyle who was eating some fruit salad.

"Yeah. Like his father"said Jason, Tommy and Justin said at once.

Inside the headquarters. Cara was downstairs in the garage where the elements cars were at the moment.

Destiny was fuming at the moment. She was thinking of what to say to the girls.

"Destiny. Don't worry we aren't mad in what you did"said Laura putting her hand on Destiny's shoulders.

Destiny looks up, from where she is thinking at the moment.

"You aren't?"asked Destiny shocked.

"No. In fact my dad did the same thing left for awhile"said Amy meaning that her father-Nick left the mystic force team for awhile. Before returning to rootcore.

Cara was thinking a moment to herself. Still doesn't have the heart to tell her team. That something terrible will happen later in the later chapters. Or! Maybe the sequel to this story.

Back in the yard. Some of the rangers-meaning parents were angry at Destiny hide something from their kids of course. Also some of the kids-were ticked off.

"I can't believe this. Do something about this situation"yelled Vida angry that her son chance of being chosen as a ranger went wrong.

"What situation are you talking about?"Asked RJ, probably already knew.

"That your sister was hiding something from the start"yelled Will earning a smack against the head by his team mates.

RJ was about to say something to the parents- when Lily said it instead of her older mentor.

"IT'S NOT OUR BUSINESS TO BUTT INTO DESTINY PAST. WHAT EVER HAPPEN IN THE PAST SHE WILL INFORM HER TEAM"Yelled Lily angrily.

"Yeah. But tell me why my son's element was takening from him then?"asked Vida again.

Andrew said something about.

"MAYBE. BECAUSE YOUR SON DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A RANGER"Yelled Andrew in his normal clothes at the moment.

"Aren't you boys angry what Destiny and Cara did?"asked Jack wondering.

"Not. Really it's their buisness what they decide to do"answered Joseph ready to shocked anyone with his element power.

Cara comes out of the headquarters shortly.

Everyone turns towards her of course.

Vida storms to Cara and said something to her of course.

"Give my son a morpher. You have enough of them in that box of yours"yelled Vida angrily.

"NO. I'm not the one who decides to have a morpher in the first place. That's the morpher job to decide who get's to wear it on the wrist"answered Cara.

"Please. Come on you have enough of them"exclaimed Kenny wanting a ranger morpher like his parents.

Cara turns toward him in the face.

"SORRY!"said Cara

Destiny comes out of the headquarters also.

"JUST TO LET YOU KNOW RANGERS. I JUST WANTED A NORMAL LIFE, AFTER I DEFEATED DAI SHI"Answered Destiny eyes glaring at them in the face.

Asia spoke up

"RJ. Sort of knew what his sister was up too anyways"said Asia coming out of the headquarters.

Cara turns toward everyone in the face.

"You shall have be patient with us kids"said Cara thinking a moment to herself.

"ALSO I HAVE TROUBLE TRUSTING BOYS TOO. SINCE I WAS ATTACK BY SOMEONE THAT I THOUGHT CARE ABOUT ME ENOUGH"Answered Destiny pulling her shirt for everyone to see of course.

Gasps could be heard of course.

"Destiny. Where did you get those scars?"asked Casey shocked of course.

Destiny pulling her shirt down.

"My ex-boyfriend"answered Destiny sadly.


	25. Chapter 25

Shocking News:Part I

Destiny pulled up her shirt for the others to see the scars on her.

"THIS IS THE REASON I DON'T TRUST BOYS THAT MUCH. SOMEONE I THOUGHT THAT CARE ABOUT ME. BETRAYED ME"Yelled Destiny lifting her shirt back down.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"Destiny. Who did that to you?"asked Lily wanting to know.

"RJ knows about it. But! It was my ex-boyfriend that did it too me"said Destiny shaking a little bit.

Jungle Fury Rangers were angry. So were some of the kids.

"If he ever visits. We are going to punch the living day lights out of him"exclaimed Matthew and Kyle.

"Destiny. Where does your ex-live?"asked Tommy wondering

Destiny peers at them in the face

"I'm not sure. I lost touch with him"said Destiny shaking out loud.

Cara spoke up suddenly

"Destiny. Why don't you spend some time with your family members for a few days"said Cara.

"What if there's a battle?"asked Destiny wondering.

"Then I will call you if we need you. You need to be with your family right now back in Ocean Bluff"answered Cara who walked toward the headquarters of the elements ranger home now.

"Cara. Wait where are you going?"asked Dillion wondering

Cara back was turned toward them.

"OUT"Answered Cara heading toward the front of the headquarters. Where some of the special cars where being kept.

When Cara said the word Out very loud. Almost everyone-meaning her guardians raced after her in a flash.

By the time they got to the front of the mansion-secret headquarters. Cara was getting ready to hop into one of the cars. That she doesn't have to drive by herself. The car is similar to what the Turbo Rangers had used during their time.

Courtney and Rain being the closest to the car. Cara peered at them in the face.

"Cara. Is something wrong?"asked Rain wondering.

Cara peers at them and tells them something.

"I'M GOING BACK"Answered Cara not telling them everything about her past of course. Not even Andros, Karone and Zhane know everything about her past and what happen to her.

"Going back where?"asked Rain wondering.

Cara at first doesn't tell them. She peers at them in the face.

The guardians racing into the area. Meaning Ziggy, Xander, Mack and Nick coming into the area of course. Well! Except isn't a guardian who was chosen to protect Cara-the holder of the elements.

"Cara. Wait a minute where are you going?"asked Ziggy wondering.

Rain and Courtney said something to them of course.

"Cara mention somthing about going back"said Courtney peering up at Ziggy, Mack, Ryan and Nick in the face.

"Do you know what she is telling?"asked Ryan wondering.

"Cara. Sweetie would you mind telling us where you are going?"asked Mack bending down to the car window.

Cara looks at them in the face. She was crying.

"Cara. What's wrong?"asked Xander worried.

"NOTHING"Yelled Cara getting out of the car to get something-that she was hiding in her hands.

"Cara. Your crying"said Xander pointing it out.

Cara does something, she normally doesn't do at all. She transform into her ranger form, without yelling it out.

The others stepped back a bite-speechless of course.

What the others don't know is Cara is going to die. Her powers-ending up in Ashley's and Andros unborn child.

Others in the back-yard knew something was up.

Destiny ended up going back with her brother RJ and his team of rangers-to Ocean Bluff of course.


	26. Chapter 26

KO-35 And KO-36 Rangers.

ACTUALLY! I'M NOT SURE IF CARA WILL DIE. SHE WON'T DIE YET THROUGH. IF SHE DOES DIE, HER FIRE ELEMENT WILL TRANSFER TO ANDROS'S AND ASHLEY UNBORN CHILD.

BUT! ASHLEY WILL DIE, IN CHILD BIRTH THROUGH IN THE SEQUEL THROUGH. SORRY! TO INFORM YOU ABOUT THE BAD NEWS.

AS WHO WILL BE LEADERS-PROBABLY DESTINY JAMES OR ANDREW COBRETT-SINCE THEY KNOW EVERYTHING ON THE DIFFERENT TEAMS, WELL ALL EXCEPT RPM RANGERS.

AS FOR NOW. CARA WANTS TO LEAVE TO GO BACK HOME-TO KO-35 AT THE MOMENT. TO SEE SOME OF HER FRIENDS SHE HAD TO LEAVE BEHIND. WHEN HER PARENTS WERE KILLED.

I DON'T KNOW THE FIRST NAMES OF THE FIRST SPACE RANGERS. SO I MADE UP SOME NAMES THROUGH FOR THEIR KIDS.

Melinda Flanigan-Age 13-Color Aqua

Mallory Woods-age 16-Purple

Anthony Corbrett-age 16-Blue

Jimmy Brushman-Age 16-Yellow

THESE ARE THE KIDS WHOSE PARENTS WERE RANGERS ON THE FIRST SPACE TEAM.

Mark Brushman-Blue-Age unknown-deceased

Zelda Woods-Pink-Age unknown-deceased

Derrick Flanigan-Age unknown-deceased-


	27. Chapter 27

Left:Part I

Destiny had already left to go back to Ocean Bluff with her brother-his former ranger team of course.

Courtney, Rain and some of the guardians and others, saw Cara transforming right in front without yelling out her powers.

Will, Jack and Max finally got of there situation they were in with the others element rangers. Who ended up shocking or icing their bodies of course.

"Cara. We know something is wrong"said Ryan

Cara form was in her element ranger uniform at the moment.

"Cara. Your crying"said Dillion pointing it out of course.

Cara turns towards them, she isn't in all of her element ranger form.

"I'M SORRY. BUT I'M GOING BACK"Yelled Cara about to disappear into her jet.

"Going back where?"asked Amy who came racing toward the front of the headquarters with the others.

Since that's where some of the guardians were standing with Cara.

"Are we heading somewhere?"asked Kyle wondering.

"Cara. Please tell us where your heading back?"asked Rain worried.

Cara faces almost everyone in the face.

"I CAN'T. YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND. THAT I HAVE TO GO BACK HOME"Yelled Cara disappearing into her private jet.

"WAIT"Yelled the boys, to late.

"Great. What are we supposed to inform the others, that Cara just disappeared?"asked Courtney not wanting to inform the other guardians.

"Tell them the truth"said Andrew since he's knows everything about fighting.

The new sequel will called-New Additions.


End file.
